The conventional dredge rotates on a vertical spud driven into the bottom of the channel in which the dredge is operating. A ladder extending from the front of the dredge supports a suction pipe, which is conventionally made of steel. Slightly in front of the suction pipe is a rotating cutter. The ladder swings vertically. When the ladder is swung down about 45 degrees the ladder is near its maximum angle for digging a channel.